


A Promise for Envy

by phoenicia1533



Series: The Wonders of being a Reader [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenicia1533/pseuds/phoenicia1533
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of Envy the Jealous' life, Edward Elric, Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye and Scar become privy to what is considered a dark secret for the shape-shifting homunulus' life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise for Envy

Envy knew it. He knew he were going to die under the flames of Colonel Roy Mustang—just like Lust did. He knew he deserves every single spark of flame that Mustang drove his way; however, what happens to her if he dies here? He won’t be able to protect her.

 

“N-No!” Envy cried. He was trying to beg for more time, more time to say another final goodbye.

“Get out… Of my sight!”

 

That was it. Envy was sure he was going to die that moment… If not for Edward Elric’s meddling. The shrimp came exactly at the right time, when Mustang was too busy arguing with the Hawk’s Eye. He made the earth beneath Mustang move and Envy flying towards his open hand.

 

“Fullmetal,” Mustang slowly and dangerously called, “hand him over.” The shrimp simply gasped. “I’ll say it once more, hand him over.”

“I refuse,” Edward Elric replied. Hate and fury was obvious in Mustang’s eyes, and the shrimp was doing nothing to calm him down. They just stared there, discussing Envy’s life silently.

 

Envy was buying his time.

 

“Are you guys retarded? Now you’re just sugarcoating your words? Are you playing a game of ‘let’s be humane’? You’re making my skin crawl. Are humans really that extravagant? Just do what your instincts tell you! You haven’t forgotten, have you Colonel Mustang? Scar’s been after your life!” He, in his leech form, turns to Edward Elric. “If I recall… It was also Scar who killed the runt’s friend’s parents too, right? Oh yeah, and that chimera made from the girl and the dog from East City! Was it also Scar who killed them?” He finally turns to Scar. “And on the other hand, you Scar! What happened to that hatred you had, due to so many of your brethren being killed in Ishbal?” Hawkeye had also no escape. “That woman over there got all puffed up from being called the Hawk’s Eye, and shot to death many of your friends! This is the greatest chance for all of you! Come on, just do it! The cast is assembled! Hate, cry, kill, be killed, and writhe in agony! Get down on all fours! There’s no way you pieces of shit can just hold hands and be jolly!” He turns his attention to Elric again. “Come on, puny runt.” Hawkeye. “Come on, Hawkeye.” Colonel. “Mustang.” The Ishabllan. “Scar!”

 

He writhes within Edward Elric’s grasp.

 

“Why? Hey, why? Hey. Hey! Hey? Why is this happening? Why the hell!?”

“Envy,” the runt started, “you’re jealous of humans.”

 

Envy has always knew, ever since _she_ explained what envy was. However, he had plausible deniability.

 

“Humans are supposed to be a lot weaker than you homunculi, but if they get discouraged after being beaten, and even if they get close to falling down after losing their path, they continue to get up and fight. Everyone around them helps them get on their feet,” he stops, giving Envy a melancholic look. “And you’re envious of those humans.”

“Obviously, little runt, you’re too naïve,” Envy replies sharply. “Where were these humans you spoke of when _she_ was ravaged over and over again? Where were these humans you spoke of when _she_ was all alone, huh? You know nothing. All of you speak of humanity as if it’s something great, but _she_ is the only human who truly know what human nature is.”

“Envy…” Mustang talks, after he’s calmed down, “who is this _she_ you’re talking about?”

“ _She…_ Is the only human I’ve ever accepted. _She_ … Is also the only human I’ve ever loved. _She_ will carry my love on.”

 

* * *

 

_She was the Phantom Thunder Alchemist,_ this Envy knew; _aside from Bradley’s obvious “favorites”, that shrimp Fullmetal and that egoistic Flame, she was also a favorite. However, Wrath used her talents to further their ends. She wasn’t like that duo Flame and Fullmetal; she thought of herself first before others. That’s what Envy liked about her. She put her survival at the top of her priority list, and that also what’s makes her so predictable—but that doesn’t make her any less of a patriotic State Alchemist than what that duo seems to be._

_She was named the Phantom Thunder Alchemist, because she was small and thin that it was almost impossible to notice her sometimes—the only times you_ think _you noticed her is when you hear thunder and you feel that lightning has already come for you. She almost threatened Wrath with thunder and lightning, but he only chuckled and told her to hit him with her best shot. A few weeks after that, Wrath called her into his office and asked her what’s her deal. Envy was in the room with Wrath that day._

_“I absolutely despise humans, sir, despite being one,” she said._

_He probed further. She told him that when she was 17, she was walking home her part-time job, when a group of young men who frequented the shop she was working at took her into an empty alley and had their way with her. She was let go eventually, but not after she’s weak and absolutely wrecked._

_No one helped her. She knew she was being loud enough to attract attention, but no one went to her aid. No one. What kind of humans were they? From that day on, she vowed that she will no longer do anything to help these humans, because they didn’t do anything to help her when she was in need._

_A few years into working in State Libraries, she taught herself alchemy. Apparently, both air and fire were her elements, and she specialized in manipulating lightning. She heard that there was already a Flame Alchemist, and that he can produce sparks with just a snap; she knew absolute control was needed for that to happen. So she learned._

_At age 21, she already knew how to hit people with lightning just by snapping—just like the famous Flame Alchemist. What Wrath didn’t know was she was able to track the men who took her as if she was an object, and roasted them in broad daylight. They were thinking that she was fine because she was back in that shop they frequented; but actually, she was there to see them burn. According to her, the sky was becoming a little dark that day she went there to see them. While she was queuing and that fucking group of disgusting humans laughed at the sight of her, she snapped. Suddenly, lightning entered the shop and struck every single one of those men. Within that same year, she took the State Alchemist Certification Exam and was named the Phantom Thunder Alchemist by Wrath._

_Envy noticed that she was eyeing him with disgust, but she didn’t do anything about it—was it because we were in the presence of Wrath the Fuhrer? Envy was actually expecting her to lose composure and cry her eyes out, but she didn’t. Instead, there was intense fury in her eyes. Envy, usually disgusted by humans, found himself in awe of one. Finally, he thought, there was one human who was succumbing to her instincts to kill or be killed._

_Envy found himself, more often than not, accompanying her to her missions, or she was accompanying him to his missions. Wrath, as Fuhrer, has the authority to order her around—seeing he was the bloody Fuhrer and she was just a Major. Wrath, seeing her potential as a weapon for their cause, talked Father into letting her know some of the plans and letting Envy accompany or be accompanied by her._

_One night, a few weeks after Lust was burnt to death by the bastard Colonel, Envy found himself sharing lodging with her in Liore; however, since he didn’t need sleep, he wandered off. When he returned, he found himself surprised as she was calling him in her sleep. “Envy, Envy—ah, Envy, please,” she said._

_He slowly opened her door, and she saw her in a most compromising position: her creamy legs wide open, her womanly parts available for Envy’s perusal, her hands playing with them. Another thing that Envy was proud of this woman, was that she wasn’t afraid of her own needs. If she wanted something, she took it. Instinct powered her._

_“Envy—Envy, mmm, Envy, oh god,” she moaned, as she thrusted two fingers into her folds. At that moment, Envy knew he can no longer hold himself as a simply witness. He had to experience._

_“I always knew that you took what you wanted, but how come you didn’t come and get me yet?” Envy chuckles as he enters her room. He was unable to strip his so-called garments, but he changed his attire every few steps until he was completely naked and hovering above her. “Is this enough for you?”_

_She replied with a smirk. “I also always knew that you were anything but a human, and that’s fine. Can we get this show on the road?”_

_“My, my, an impatient human ordering a homunculus around? Father wouldn’t be so pleased,” Envy shuts her up with a bruising kiss._

_“I don’t care what you are,” she bites his lip. “I’ve had humans who fuck me like animals—being fucked by whatever you are is nothing.” She gives him a kiss._

_“I’ll give you a punishment for that, you pompous woman.”_

_“Give it all you’ve got, Envy the Jealous.”_

_“How did you know my full name?”_

_She chuckled. “It’s obvious. It’s pathetic to see how you always considered yourself above humans, above me, but I can see the way you look at us, at me—like we’re something you can’t have. You’re pathetic. Envy—that basically means you’re jealous of something. You’re jealous of humans, and I don’t fucking get it. Why would you want to be a human, anyway? Stay that way. I don’t want you becoming a shitty human. You’re enough for me, Envy.”_

_That night, she took Envy into herself, as if they were actually a couple. They went at it like animals in heat; they also made slow and passionate love. Being a young adult had her energy at maximum, and being a homunculus had him fuck her like there’s no tomorrow because this was a once-in-a-lifetime experience._

_That night, Envy knew that he has evolved into a worse kind of homunculus—a homunculus that cared for a human being, for an Amestrian, for a State Alchemist._

* * *

 

 

“Humans… Humans…” Envy pried himself off Edward Elric’s grasp.

“Idiot!” Edward Elric screeched, “if you force yourself out…” Envy bit him, as if words from the runt can stop him. “Ouch!”

 

Envy fell into the floor. He knew this was his end. He will no longer see her again. He might as well go with a bang and according to what he wants. Hawkeye fixed her target at him.

 

“Hold it,” Scar said. “He doesn’t have much longer.”

 

Envy slowly crawled as he remembers her lips, her embrace, her smile. “This is a disgrace,” he says, “being turned into a rag like this. Good thing she’s not around.” He looks up to the runt. “Being beaten up by you humans… Beaten by an existence on the same level as shit… And to make matters worse, a brat like who’s shitty even by a human’s standards…” He can’t help but tear up. If he wanted to die, he wanted to die by _her_ hand, within _her_ embrace—but she’s not here. He can only scream in frustration. “A disgrace! I, Envy, am jealous of humans? I know that already!” He sits up. “I know that, because she taught me. She told me that I was jealous, and I was pathetic for being so, no holds barred.”

 

He wouldn’t last any longer. He needed to say goodbye. “I don’t know how much longer you can get away with sugarcoating your words, but do try your best. Edward Elric—” He motioned the runt to come closer, “—search for her. You know her as the Phantom Thunder Alchemist.”

“The Phantom Thunder Alchemist?”

“Yes. She lives in a flat in the northern district of Central now… She’s out of active duty for six months.”

“What? I’ve never met the person, and she’s already out?” Elric turned to Mustang. “Who’s the Phantom Thunder Alchemist again, Colonel?”

Mustang, surprised, replied slowly. “From what I’ve heard, she became a State Alchemist at age 21. She was in the Ishballan War of Extermination, but I didn’t actually see her there. I don’t also know why she’s named that way, except from the clues that she may be able to manipulate thunder and lightning. Recently, she’s been promoted to Brigadier General, from being a Colonel, for her unprecedented service—so as Fuhrer Bradley said. She never had an office, so there were rumors that she was the Fuhrer’s secret service personnel or something.”

 

“She was none of the sort,” Envy interrupted. “She killed for him, for us—but she only did that because she wanted to survive and be in control of her own life. She thought that having power is the way. I even told you her story, which she trusted me to carry to my death. This is the only time, I, Envy, will beg.” He rose to his leech knees. “I beg you—Edward Elric, Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye and Scar—to rescue her from the aftermath of the Promised Day. I’ll die today, yes, but I’ll always be with her. Promise me. She’s not as involved in this as I am.”

 

Envy can see the confusion in the runt’s face.

 

“I promise, Envy.”

“Hey, Fullmetal!” Mustang screeched. “What the hell are you doing, promising to a homunculus?”

“She was a soldier, Mustang, she only followed orders directly from the Fuhrer. She had no one, but Envy,” he turned, “Envy, why has she become inactive?”

 

Envy was silent. Is he supposed to tell them? What if they kill her instantly for what has transpired?

 

“… She’s pregnant, little runt, with my kid.”

 

 

“I thought you’re unable to reproduce?” Hawkeye commented.

“I thought so too. But the stone… The stone,” Envy reached for the Philosopher’s Stone inside him and pulled it out. It was painful, real painful to bear. “Goodbye, Edward Elric—remember your… Promise.”

 

And then Envy was gone.

 

* * *

 

A few months after the Promised Day, as Edward Elric promised, he went to find the Envy the Jealous' partner, the Phantom Thunder Alchemist. She had ____ hair and ____ eyes. As she opened the door to answer Edward's knock, she raised her hand and immediately, it was in a snapping position.

 

"You're the Fullmetal Alchemist," she stated. "What do you want from me? I am inactive. Basically discharged. Leave me alone." As she was closing the door, Edward barred his automail foot into the door latch.

"And you're the Phantom Thunder Alchemist," Edward smiled gently. "I'm here in behalf of Envy."

Edward noticed the growing in size of her eyes, and there was a hint of a smile on her mouth. "He's gone, isn't he?"

"Yes, ma'am," Edward Elric, for the first time in his life, saluted. "He, uh... Took his own life."

She chuckled. "That's him, alright. Despite being named Envy, he's very proud."

Edward nervously returns a giggle. "He said you were... Pregnant?"

She smiles. "Would you like to see her?"

"Her, ma'am?"

"Don't ma'am me, please. I'm just a single mother to an angel," she opened the door wide to let Edward in. "Please, come in."

"Uhm..." Edward hesitated, "there's someone with me, can he...?" At the mention of him, now-Brigadier General Roy Mustang appeared.

"Brigadier General ____ ____, Phantom Thunder Alchemist, I am Roy Mustang," he introduced.

"I know who you are, Mustang," she sighed. "Very well, come in."

 

The flat where she resided in was as simple as it could get. It was a two-room unit with a space for both a living and dining area, and a sizable kitchen. A few meters away, a giggle was heard. The Phantom Thunder Alchemist went into the living area, carrying a small bundle of cloth with a little baby girl inside. She had green-black hair and purple eyes like Envy.  _Son of a bitch, he was able to recreate himself through his daughter_ , Mustang thought.

 

"She's very much like him, you see. I'm afraid she didn't get anything from me," she told them. "She giggles like him, she even smirks like him. God, she's just like him. I named her... Emmett, even though she's a girl. I don't like being told what to do," she chuckles.

"Ma'am," Mustang starts, "you do realize that she may be a threat to Amestris."

She frowns. "I know. She's going to be a pain in the ass—a pain in  _your_ ass if you become Fuhrer and she becomes much like her daddy." She smiles again. "But don't worry. I know what's at stake. But please, if you really think that she's a threat, take us into custody or something. I'm very willing—although, I don't want to be separated from Envy's princess."

 

The Phantom Thunder Alchemist was cordial in talking with the pair. But if there's one thing she's unable to accept, it's that her daughter will become just like Envy—a being driven by jealousy.

 

Never.


End file.
